ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sic
Does TP have an affect on the effectiveness of the Sic move? Does having 300% TP mean more damage than 100% TP? Petco 13:47, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I imagine that depends on the particular move, just like it does with player WSes. --Valyana 16:50, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Unofficial Windower / pettp plugin I don't feel this information belongs on the wiki. This is a 3rd party application. Anyone else? --Hypnotizd 16:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with this. There should be no mention of third-party software on this wiki because this is a website for information about the game, not third-party software. --Dramis 07:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sic before 100% randomness? Sometimes, if I use Sic before my pet reaches 100%, it will not always use its weapon skill after it reaches 100%. Sometimes it may wait until 150% or 200% when it uses it or sometimes I need to make it "Fight" on a new monster for it to use it. I'm not sure why it does that sometime but it definitely does not "always" use it's weapon skill once it reaches 100%. Petco 20:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok it seems if you use Sic before 100% TP and either(this is speculative, not definitely sure): ::1. You issue Sic before 100% on "Monster A". "Monster A" is defeated before your pet's weapon skill goes off. ::You fight a new monster, "Monster B", and order your pet to attack that one. Your pet will randomly use the Weapon Skill. In this case, Sic will also be unresponsive. ::If your pet does not randomly use a WS on "Monster B" and it is defeated, it will use it on "Monster C" on "Fight" command. ::After the above has happened, if you fight a new monster, "Monster D" and you use Sic before 100% TP, the above "may or may not" be repeated. ::OR ::2. You use Sic at 99% and as you use it, your monster gets into 100% TP, in this case, the above may occur. ::Anyway, this is based on my experience on why a pet may or may not use it's weapon skill after you used Sic but before the Pet has 100% TP. Any more experiences on "Sic randomless" would be helpful. Petco 20:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It's a known glitch. Sometimes you can command a pet to Sic and once it reaches 100% TP it won't use a TP move at all. It will then use it randomly on the next monster you fight (without re-commanding Sic), or if not the next monster, one of those after it. Just wait till they do it as re-commanding Sic before they have tends result in the same thing happening - they just ignore it. I've seen it most often on jug pets such as Courier Carrie, but also on certain types of pet like Colibri and Bees. Doesn't seem to be any discernable pattern, but it just happens from time to time. -- Orubicon 11:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Aymur information Who added this information and where is the source? As far as I know from looking around forums and other things, no-one even has this weapon yet. -- Orubicon 11:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC)